Squig Herder
Archetype: Ranged DPS Special Mechanic: Squig Pets Squig Herders are the Greenskin Ranged DPS. Goblins aren't exactly known for their fortitude or strength, so the clever Squig Herders use a pakc of Squigs to do the hard work, while they stand back and safely pepper their enemies with arrows. Though they can keep only a single Squig under their control at any given time, the sheer arsenal of Squigs at their disposal make them valuable in nearly any situation. Specialty The Squig Herder handles one Squig at a time. The relatively small size of these critters conceals their aggressiveness and their nasty bite. The Squig Herder is able to call forth various types of these little monsters, and as he increases in power he gets access to many different breeds but only ever able to control one at a time. Squig Herders control their squigs with direct commands as per usual in a pet class. The many different breeds of Squigs mean that they can be deployed in a variety of roles, from damage-dealing to poison-spitting to downright explosive. Even outside of combat, the Squig Herder may exploit his pet, some times turning them into hats or other wearables to enhance his own fighting prowess. There are a total of 5 Squigs, counting the Squig Armor which technically isn't a pet. You can choose between the standard Squig, a Horned Squig, the Gas Squig or theSpiked Squig. Squig Armor on the other hand summons a Battle Squigwhich immediately eats you giving you new abilities as you poke and prod at the inside of the giant squig. You may only have a single squig out at a time and you also gain a 30s cooldown on that breed of squig when you lose control of him. This can either be from dismissing the squig or the squig dying in combat, intentionally or not. The cooldown, however, does not trigger that on the other breeds of squigs, so you can herd different breeds of squigs quickly. This allows you to deploy the right squig for the right situation and makes you a more versatile Squig Herder. As the Squig Herder moves around the battlefield, prodding and coaxing the Squigs to do his bidding, he becomes much more of a threat than his small stature would otherwise indicate. This, coupled with the sheer chaos and distraction that his pets can cause makes the Squig Herder a valuable addition to a team. Mastery Path of Big Shootin' By specializing in this path, you follow your love of staying as far back in your ranks as possible, lobbing arrows into the fray. While you stand back at a safe distance, your pet enters the battle, harassing enemy players in the back of their ranks. Because of your small stature and harassing squig, you will often be lost in the crowd of your back ranks dismissed by enemies until they are filled with arrows. Path of Quick Shootin' Goblins do one thing extremely well and that's to RUN AWAY! A master of this path learns to shoot and run as most of the abilities are either instant cast or continue to charge while moving. You miss out on the range and damage you'd otherwise have sitting around plinking arrows, but by becoming an expert skirmisher flinging arrows while chasing down (or running away from!) your enemies you may survive just a little bit longer. Path of Stabbin' Sometimes nothing brings as much satisfaction as a good stabbin'. Squig Herders that choose this mastery weaken their opponents with a few arrows before rushing into combat with a crude yet brutal spear. They love to fight side by side with their squig and enjoy being in the middle of the action. Abilities Main Article: Squig Herder Abilities Return of Reckoning Changes Category:Classes Category:Squig Herder Category:Greenskin